lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
2013/May
May 1 Paradise Tour: Lana Del Rey performs in Geneva, Switzerland, at Geneva Arena. 71277-EIpqPbjbpMkM4UUaAd_78g.jpg 71277-aSb796nD1TX0lb5f_2Qs7A.jpg 71277-oWFhhNiyXkp1naNLCyhzqQ.jpg 034257E67.jpg lana-del-rey_gl_15may13_pa_b_720x1080.jpg 357640DSC00074.jpg May 3 Paradise Tour: Lana Del Rey performs in Turin, Italy, at Pala Alpitour. 0307E76.jpg 65~0.jpg 69.jpg 0347E68.jpg 8710591345_d99b01043d_o.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Performs+in+Turin+VW07Awjg-tBl.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Performs+in+Turin+ScQYJosbcfgl.jpg May 4 Paradise Tour: Lana Del Rey performs in Monte-Carlo, Monaco, at Opera de Monte Carlo. 01~26.jpg 10~16.jpg 13~10.jpg 14~12.jpg May 6 Paradise Tour: Lana Del Rey performs in Rome, Italy, at Palalottomatica. 1895.jpg 9617-lana-del-rey-il-6-maggio-2013-durante-592x0-2.jpg 1885.jpg lana-del-rey_glamour_7may2013_rex_b_720x1080.jpg tumblr_ngoy3htU4T1u5xlqoo1_1280.jpg May 7 Paradise Tour: Lana Del Rey performs in Milan, Italy, at the Mediolanum Forum. Performance article-2321158-19AC9352000005DC-9_634x912.jpg Lana-Del-Rey-Performs-in-Milan-May-2013-600x902.jpg 8719938729_0374c63004_o.jpg 8719935561_dd05c9d667_o.jpg 8721058452_014808260b_o.jpg 8721059226_fc4afb305d_o.jpg 8721059610_e00d506811_o.jpg 8721061278_9d9e852915_o.jpg 8724710650_5df1a2eb04_k.jpg 8724723890_dd211794cc_h.jpg 8719935755_0c8056cb89_o.jpg 8719936117_f899e4519d_o.jpg 8719938647 f8d084f6fa o.jpg 8719936117 f899e4519d o.jpg Backstage BJv8CJ9CEAEXue-.jpg tumblr_mmhdkmz2tl1reeq5oo1_1280.jpg BJv8QSSCYAA_Mwy.jpg BJv8TvcCUAAWEBj.jpg BJv79lwCIAI7tdS.jpg tumblr_mmg9shF2AR1rxxyobo1_500.jpg tumblr_mmg9erHauL1rxxyobo1_500.jpg QUHV4XRwP8w.jpg May 9 Paradise Tour: Lana Del Rey performs in Madrid, Spain, at La Riviera. 120093-694-539.jpg 8726373906_201294b5b5_k.jpg 8726367046_0417f19748_b.jpg 8726373020_627ba40d78_b.jpg May 10 The official music video for "Young and Beautiful" was released on YouTube. May 12 Lana Del Rey with fans outside the O2 Academy Birmingham. BKGqkwrCQAEWo3Q.jpg BKGgQNPCAAEn2mh.jpg BKJ-183CQAAu-i0.jpg Paradise Tour: Lana Del Rey performs in Birmingham, UK, at O2 Academy Birmingham. 8813623382_01f6ea19ea_o.jpg|Tagged 8828662480_7ea70a1c18_o.jpg|Tagged 8828662978_fd3f653b6d_o.jpg|Tagged 8828665142_386f9436aa_o.jpg|Tagged lana-del-rey-performs-live-in-concert-10.jpg lana-del-rey-performs-live-in-concert-05.jpg May 13 Lana Del Rey with fans outside the O2 Academy Birmingham. BKLGVK-CMAE7OlU.jpg article-0-19C50AC6000005DC-729_634x610.jpg|Tagged article-0-19C50FB1000005DC-699_634x806.jpg|Tagged BKQIQbECcAAfVSx.jpg Paradise Tour: Lana Del Rey performs in Birmingham, UK, at O2 Academy Birmingham. 922910_10201315044504880_1882396918_n.jpg 971809_10201315029824513_26934176_n.jpg bbbblana.jpg 165492_10201315047904965_1081911161_n.jpg BKO_C5tCAAA3KYU.jpg May 14 Lana Del Rey arrives at Nice Côte d'Azur International Airport in Nice, France. 21-1~0.jpg 20-1~0.jpg 10-1~0.jpg 04-1~0.jpg 95722_Lana_Del_Rey_arrives_at_Nice_airport_France_May_14_2013_002_122_29lo.jpg May 15 Lana Del Rey attended the Cannes Film Festival for The Great Gatsby. 5.-Lana-Del-Rey.jpg 972112_524239227612649_665273846_n.jpg lana-del-rey-en-robe-noir-et-blanche-pour.jpg u-s-singer-lana-del-rey-poses-red-carpet-she-arrives-screening-film-great-gatsby.jpg florence_welch_lana_del_rey_cannes_2013_gatsby-1.jpg|Del Rey with Florence Welch May 16 Lana Del Rey arrives at Edinburgh Airport in Ingliston, Scotland. SPL520876_001.jpg SPL520876_014.jpg SPL520876_005.jpg Lana Del Rey meets fans in Glasgow before her concert. BKZya2_CcAERJPA.jpg BKZy0P4CcAEfH1c.jpg BKZuujOCEAAW0_E.jpg BKZuPEpCYAAQnQc.jpg Paradise Tour: Lana Del Rey performs in Glasgow, UK, at O2 Academy Glasgow. Lana_Del_Rey_Performing_in_Glasgow2C_May_2013_28Paradise_Tour29.png lana-1-LST114104.jpg sct-kaminski-dlrey-160513-006.jpg|Tagged BKahF5PCYAEhXNo_-_Copia.jpg May 19 Paradise Tour: Lana Del Rey performs in London UK, at the Hammersmith Apollo. Lana+Del+Rey+Lana+Del+Ray+Performs+London+OaShaVUzsVYx.jpg Goff_LanaD_Ray_190513_23.jpg Goff_LanaD_Ray_190513_14.jpg Goff_LanaD_Ray_190513_9.jpg 3391667.jpg Lana+Del+Rey+Lana+Del+Ray+Performs+London+GK7OXzMm4_Ex.jpg May 20 Paradise Tour: Lana Del Rey performs in London UK, at the Hammersmith Apollo. Performance 8880272578_d2d09f51aa_o.jpg 8879650437_5af2355f8c_o.jpg 8879648225_6467e7680a_o.jpg 8879642163_9a9d36433d_o.jpg BoGZP93IYAAv7m9.jpg Backstage BKvdvR7CEAAIrs9.jpg Lana Del Rey leaving the Hammersmith Apollo in London. BKxv0SnCMAA8eZs.jpg BKxwPr7CUAELBtn.jpg May 23 Paradise Tour: Lana Del Rey performs in Manchester, UK, at O2 Apollo Manchester. lana_manchester_28829.jpg lana_manchester_28729.jpg BK_Qps2CAAAjQm9_-_Copia.jpg BK_YGzfCAAAHd_m_-_Copia.jpg May 24 Paradise Tour: Lana Del Rey performs in Manchester, UK, at O2 Apollo Manchester. 8878912634_bbbb7c47b4_o.jpg 8878921942_1cced9ed2a_o.jpg 8878943204_43c46c0431_o.jpg tumblr_mnkf62d9Xy1r861hjo1_500.png Lana Del Rey meets fans after her concert in Manchester. BLEcwxcCQAAEVP4.jpg BLEdnBiCEAAOz_5.jpg May 26 Paradise Tour: Lana Del Rey performs in Dublin, Ireland, at Vicar Street. lana-del-rey-dublin.jpg lana-del-rey-vicar-street-dubin-77.jpg lana-del-rey-vicar-street-dubin-18.jpg lana-del-rey-vicar-street-dubin-33.jpg May 27 Lana Del Rey at Vicar Street in Dublin. BLNoFCUCUAAgDLr.jpg Paradise Tour: Lana Del Rey performs in Dublin, Ireland, at Vicar Street. 8866382165_b6232cfdea_o.jpg 8867005948_6efaed2b28_o.jpg 8870759815_b05b1b2835_o.jpg 8871653514_8c04981224_o (1).jpg May 29 Paradise Tour: Lana Del Rey performs in Amsterdam, Holland, at the Heineken Music Hall. 00057E36.jpg 00027E37.jpg _FD22289_LDR_710_472_27df9572d2a4909a.jpg 8894492215_1449b646f5_o.jpg tumblr_mno96pe1ur1qgslaao1_500.png May 31 Paradise Tour: Lana Del Rey performs in Brussels, Belgium at Forest National. Performance 8906565798_056b64ce9d_o~0.jpg IMG_3968.JPG IMG_3993.JPG tumblr_mnpykcSGiY1rol4pco1_500.jpg tumblr_o2b2kdRowu1t5f7kfo1_1280.jpg CCGs69mXIAAzrly.jpg BLngxKmCAAE3deO.jpg tumblr_o2b4hzsR5a1t5f7kfo1_1280.jpg CCGs69-W8AEFU7y.jpg 04fbf1beca4111e28e6622000a9f0a1a_7.jpg 8906461814_d3afda8c06_o.jpg Backstage BLpQDM9CQAEER48.jpg Category:2013